


Hilbert And Eiffel Have Sex But Hilbert Thinks Of It As More Than Sex

by peepo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepo/pseuds/peepo





	

Jerking off in microgravity is difficult, given the redistribution of fluids in the body. Sex in microgravity is  _ even more difficult _ . On a more fragile station, sex in microgravity would be nearly impossible, for any exertion of force could jostle solar arrays or minutely change a station's orbit. The USS Hephaestus, however, is by no means “fragile.” So, as challenging as it may be, sex on the station is difficult, sure, but not impossible. 

Gripping a handrail with one hand, Eiffel fingers himself open with the other. Hilbert watches from below him, leisurely lubing up his cock. After a few minutes of silently fingering himself, Eiffel feels ready enough to continue. He wipes off his hand on Hilbert’s flightsuit--his own is floating somewhere behind them--and grabs the handrail above Hilbert’s head, now gripping with both hands. 

Hilbert locks his ankles under a bar to create a stable force to push against, and grabs Eiffel’s hips. Eiffel uses the handrail to steady himself as Hilbert slowly guides Eiffel down toward his lap. Hilbert’s stomach twists into anticipatory knots as the head of his cock rubs against Eiffel’s hole. He’s wanted this for so,  _ so  _ long, since he’d first met Eiffel during training. Finally, he pushes up hard, and in one swift motion he’s completely inside Eiffel. It’s better than he’d imagined it’d be, it feels like heaven itself is squeezing his cock. 

Eiffel buries his face into the crook of Hilbert’s neck and gasps, concentrating on adjusting to all of Hilbert’s length inside of him. 

“A little warning next time,” he groans into Hilbert’s neck. A light trail of fingers strokes up and down his bare back, soothing him. 

“Eiffel,” Hilbert says, still stroking Eiffel’s back, “you’re doing very good. Take your time to adjust.” He could keep his cock buried in Eiffel all day, he wouldn’t mind. “Move when you feel ready.” 

After a minute or so of Hilbert soothing Eiffel’s back and whispering encouragements to him, Eiffel pushes himself up Hilbert’s cock, leaving just the tip in himself. He lets out a shaky breath and slams himself back down. Hilbert groans, his hands leaving Eiffel’s back to grip his hips. He picks Eiffel up and slams him back down again, and again, and again. They start a steady rhythm of fucking, disgusting wet sex noises and breathy gasps fill the corridor. 

Eiffel sits up, angling his back in a way where Hilbert’s cock thrusts right into his prostate. He cries out with each brutal thrust. They’re getting faster, and harder, and sloppier. Hilbert reaches up and grabs Eiffel’s neck, pulling him in and slamming their lips together. Their mouths move together, and Hilbert feels so much  _ love _ for Eiffel. Suddenly, with that thought on his mind, he’s coming inside him.

He doesn’t stop kissing Eiffel, nor does he pull out of him, while Eiffel jerks himself to completion with a moan on his tongue. 

Hilbert could forget everything and stay there, kissing Eiffel with his spent dick inside him, forever. Eiffel can’t though, and pulls out of the kiss. He leans forward, trying to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, Hilbert nuzzles Eiffel’s neck, leaving a trail of light kisses on his skin. He kisses down his neck to his shoulder, and nuzzles his cheek against there too. If he weren’t, well,  _ Hilbert, _ he would’ve reminded Eiffel of a cute kitty in that moment. But he isn’t a cute kitty, he’s evil, deranged, terribly murderous Alexander Hilbert. And this is getting kind of weird. 

Gently, Eiffel pulls himself off of Hilbert’s dick and pushes away from him. Without saying anything, he turns around and floats toward his boxer briefs and flightsuit. 

“Eiffel-” 

“Sorry, Hilbert. I’ve got a looot of work to do, Minkowski’s gonna have a stroke if I don’t do that thing she asked me to do.” With that, he finishes zipping up his suit, and leaves. 

  
  



End file.
